The present invention relates to automobile apparatus, more articularly to a third brake light attachable to a position behind a rear windshield of an automobile, which brake light has an improved structure of a removable lamp receptacle member thereof being accessible for the ready replacement of an electric bulb therein when the bulb is burned out.
For the enhancement of the traffic security, a third brake light has been specified to attach behind the rear windshield of an automobile since few years ago in order that the light is more visible by the cars following behind, the original structure of this third brake light is very simple and clumsy, it most likely has a lamp shade enclosed by a red colored reflector, a built-in lamp socket with an incandescent electric bulb secured therein and a bracket or stand in communication with electric power connected to the bottom thereof. People have always been suffered on changing a bulb therein when it is burned out because they find the reflector on the lamp shade of this type is fixed and non removable. So that the light has to be removed as a whole and disassembled by an artisan in a garage, causing inconvenience and additional expense for them.